The Merc Destruction
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: Rogue will give the Elder's one last chance to leave them alone but when they send a human to kill them he and Cynder will see to their destruction for once and for all and with the help of an unlikely allie it will be done. M for the nom
1. Chapter One: Visions From The Sword

Chapter One: Visions From The Sword

**(Cynder's Point Of View) **

I woke and found Rogue sleeping next to me. He looked so calm and peaceful. I kissed him on the head as I felt refreshed and reenergised from his training that we did yester... _**"Wait, what did happen yesterday?" **_I remembered that Rogue had carried me up the stairs after our training and then he started to take my armour off to help me relax and then J called for Rogue to help him but after that I must have blacked out from exhaustion.

I got up out of bed and walked around it to the kitchen and got a drink and then I sat down in the living room. I saw Rogue's white rune short swords and picked one of them up to examine them more closely. But what I found while I looked the razor edge was more than I could ever believe as memories; Rogue's memories came flooding in to me from, I think, last night.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Rogue didn't want to use his guns but the white rune blades. They hadn't tasted the blood of anyone for a very long, long time._

_As he left the room three dragons confronted Rogue with naked blades. As he ducked and dodged to the left and the right he slowly dispatched them all to the underworld. The first died with one of his blades in the Dragon's throat then was used as I shield as one of the others tried to stab him from behind. He sidestepped the corps and the blade and landed one of the rune swords in the neck of the second one, as Rogue pulled the blade out of its sheath the last one tried to run him through and just as Rogue did to me, he side stepped the edge but instead of letting the blade pass his neck Rogue placed it within._

_Rogue then looked to the white blades as he remembered why he put them away so long ago; with theses blades they made him became bloodthirsty and fought like a demon on a rampage. That is what Rogue needed to win this fight. Without a moment's thought he ran down stairs and meat the force that Spyro had brought with him_

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

I never thought Rogue to be so violent. I mean I was there when the robbers, the Blue Dragon and our attack on the Dragon Temple but they are now nothing to what I see now. Shortly after I took another drink of water a new set of memories flooded in to my mind reviling to me more of last night's events

_**(Flash Back)**_

"_So at last he reviles himself, Rogue" Spyro grinned "A human with the strength and speed of a dragon but what of the resistance to the elements" and as one Spyro and his friends realised charged beams at me._

_Rogue smiled as the beams found their way to him as he stood there and took the power. When they were done they were shocked to see that not only that Rogue was still standing but he left of an aura of hatred, power and the will to defend the ones that he loves._

"_**I said that no matter what I wouldn't let anything happen to Cynder and destroy anyone or thing that dears to threaten her"**_

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"_**He's a cross breed?"**_ I wondered _**"Well that would be how he beat me all thoughts times yesterday"**_ I was about to put the blade back down but a new set of memories came.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_As if Rogue was one with the two swords in his hands he rushed forward and sheathed a blade in his nearest enemy and as if the blood the flowed across Rogue's hand wasn't enough he unsheathed the blade and slit a Dragon's neck wide open. Rogue didn't waste any time in killing the next but that Dragon's fate was far worse than that of his comrade. The Dragon had no time to react as Rogue positioned the blade below his groin area and brought the blade up through his scales, his bone up across his maw and just to make sure he was dead he spun around behind him and cut the back of his neck. The blood that fell sprayed the wall in the colour of gore as it stained his hands. _

_Spyro would have been next to fall but Rogue decided that he was going to kill him last. He was going to pay for tiring to take us out._

_The next one was more than ready for Rogue but didn't know the full extent of his hatred for them. The Dragon raised a sword above his head and brought it down. Rogue was aiming for his neck when both blades struck but Rogue's blade proved stronger and broke the Dragon's only weapon. As Rogue's blade found its intended mark the edge passed through the neck and he placed the handle to his heart. The Dragon didn't think he was dead yet so Rogue spun around and kicked the Dragon's head off. The last of their comrades tired to make a run for it. He didn't get far as Rogue used the rune sword in his left hand as a throwing knife and with the precision for an expert he got him in the back of the head. Just as he was about to fall Rogue ran and grabbed hold of his neck and kept him up right. He could still fell his pulse so Rogue ended his torment. He used the blade in his right hand and placed it and slid the sharp edge across his neck. _

_As the last of Spyro's goons fell to Rogue's short swords did he at last turned to Spyro. He looked like someone so pitiful that he shouldn't even both killing him. But if Rogue let him go he would be back with even more Dragons and he might not be able to beat them. Rogue walked up to Spyro and placed a blade agented his throat_

"_You will die now Spyro so you don't trouble us later" Just before he slid the sword across his neck he spoke._

"_More will come when they learn of my death" Rogue smiled_

"_Then let them come, they will die all the same" and with that Rogue cut his throat._

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"_**So that is what happened last night"**_ I waited for more Flash Backs but on more came to me. I placed the Rune sword back in to its sheath and sat back in to the seat and closed my eyes to think over what I had just learnt.

_**(Rogue's Point Of View)**_

I reached my left arm over to hug Cynder but I didn't fell her next to me. I opened my eyes to see where she was. I found her sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. I got out of bed and walked over to her and placed a hand on Cynder's shoulder.

"Are you alright Cynder" I asked her with concern. I was, really very worried.

"You killed them all and without a single thought of mercery" Cynder opened her eyes and looked at me. Then I looked to the table and noticed that my rune swords had been moved from where I placed them last night before I went to sleep.

"You saw my memories through the blades didn't you" Cynder nodded as I knelt next to her "I am truly sorry that you had to see me go through that." I turned my head away "You should never see me go through something as truly horrible like that"

Cynder placed a paw on my shoulder "No Rogue it is ok. I would have done the same for you as well if I was in your position"

I turned and smiled at Cynder "Thank you Cynder" I hugged her and then I picked up the two swords and tired them around my waist.

"What are you doing Rogue?" Cynder asked

"This is just if any more come" she looked at me as if to ask 'why?' "I intend to sent them a reason to leave us alone"

I watch Cynder get up of the seat that she was sitting on and don her armour "Then so do I" I nodded.


	2. Chapter Two The Human

Chapter Two: The Human

As we walked out the door that leads to our room we found no bodies, no blood or any evidence of last night's events.

"Poor J, he must of have stayed up all night cleaning up the mess that I made" I felt we bad that I didn't help him clean up.

When we got down to the common room we found J sitting on one of the stools having a drink of coffee. I walked up to him and asked him how he was. J said that he was fine and that he cleaned up the bodies and blood that I spilt last night.

"Thanks J. But you should have asked me to help." I felt Cynder hug my right arm.

"No Rogue after what I saw you do last night I couldn't sleep so I made good of the time I had and cleaned up." He looked at me "And besides you had to check on Cynder." J gave a smile to Cynder. And Cynder returned one herself.

"Yea, but I owe you one" J laughed and he patted me on the shoulder and got up with a note in his hand.

"Just as long as you don't fight in the common room I don't care if you owed me a million." He sighed and put the note on the door. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two later." he raised a hand and left us alone in the common room.

"He is a good friend" Cynder said.

"He is." I looked in to her eyes and sighed. _**"He is indeed"**_

I sat down at the bar and pored myself a drink of the coffee that J had left behind. I also posed a drink for Cynder and handed it to her.

"So what are we intending to do about the Elder's?" She asked.

I sighed "Well we got two options" Cynder looked at me "1st we can run"

"No that will not be an option, what is the other one Rogue?"

"We can stay and fight" I don't like running but I will if Cynder is going to be in danger. _**"What am I thinking? She is already in danger!" **_I put my head in my hands "I will stay and fight but only if you will" I knew what she was going to say even before I read her mind

"I will stay with you and fight them to the death" I nodded. Cynder was by my side no matter what happened

"If they send another we might ask him to join us but I doubt it." Cynder nodded

A knock at the fount door startled us. Be as paranoid as we are we are our weapons we out in a flash. We looked to the door and there was a human standing there with weapons that I would normally use.

"Ok now this is getting out of hand. What the fuck is a human doing here?" Cynder looked at me "I thought you were the only one that looked like a human in the all of the Dragon realms" I shook my head.

"Let's just see what he has to say." Cynder nodded and we approached the door.

"Um... hi, I'm looking for a Black Dragoness and a human/Dragon cross bread" the human scratched his head "Am I in the right place?"

I looked at Cynder, grabbed the human by his shirt and dragged him in side.


	3. Chapter Three Issac James Shepard

Chapter Three: Issac James Shepard

"What the fuck!" the human yelled as I throw him in to the common room. I pulled one of my white rune blades and placed the edge at his neck. That shut him up.

"Alright human, what are you doing here?" Cynder asked him.

"Well" he gulped "I was sent by a bunch of really pissed Dragons here to kill someone."

"What is your name?"

"Issac James Shepard, Why?" I put the blade back in to my sheath. And Issac seemed to relax but Cynder kept him on his feet.

"You're not from here are you?" I asked him.

"Well no I don't even know where I am right now as a matter of fact. Could you tell me?"

"You know that this world is filled with Dragons" he nodded "and you aren't a native" again Issac nodded "then you must be from a allanite universe" I head a fist slam the table.

"Those god dam mother fucking scientists!" I turned around to look at him. "Those mother fuckers construed a portal and sent me through and this is where I must have ended up. God Fucking Dam it!"

Cynder started to laugh "The your going to stay here for a long time" Issac looked at her "We don't have that kind of stuff around here"

"Oh boy so I might get settled in" Issac shock his head.

"But first I have a score to settle with the Elder's" Issac looked at me

"What did you two do to them?"

I told him of the last mission that the Elder's had sent me on. How I save Cynder and their attempts to kill us and our retaliation to their attack.

"Shit, if that is the worst that you two have done I don't even know why I'm here" he sighed. "Mind if I help you?" I looked at him in surprise.

"We intent to kill the lot of them one way or another" he nodded "But don't shoot just anyone"

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense weather someone is evil or not" he nodded "Kill the evil save the good"

"Alright but" he looked at the weapons he held "I need to be up graded as in fire power. My ammo got fired in the portal"

"The follow us"

We lead Issac down in to the basement to get him ready.


	4. Chapter Four Equipment And Other Things

Chapter Four: Equipment And Other Things

"What the fuck?" that was all that Issac could say when he was our collection of weapons. "How did you get all this?"

"I was told that my father was the human, but how he came here is a mystery and he brought all this with him" I pulled out the ammo boxes and put them on the table "This should do you"

He opened the ammo box and lifted the mags. "Yes these will do fine thanks" he loaded his weapon. "What are you two going to use?" I pulled out my two rune swords and Cynder pulled her blade. "This might end up being over kill you know"

Cynder laughed "You should have been here last night" he gave her a weird look "We'll tell you some other time"

"So I have been wondering" Issac looked from Cynder and then to me "Are you two lovers or something?"

I looked at Cynder and went right up to her and kissed her deeply. When I was done I turned to Issac "Answer your question?" Cynder wasn't satisfied with that one kiss so she grabbed by the shirt and made me fall to the ground and continued to kiss me.

"You have got me aroused and now you are going to finish what you started." Cynder growled.

"Um... guys do you have to do your thing in front of me?" Issac asked.

Cynder stopped kissing me and looked at him "What, you afraid on missing out?" Issac looked shock "You are going to have to find a mate sooner or later." She grinned "we'll help you find one when this shit is over" Issac raised an eyebrow "In the mean time sit down shut up and watch"

I put my hand up to get his attention "Do what Cynder says" so he sat down.

As Cynder removed her armour I could do nothing but watch the sight. Cynder finished undressing she laid on top of me with her hips sitting on my face as she attended to where my groin was. I started to kiss her where her slit was as Cynder tended to my strings that kept my paints in place. Cynder started to moan as the string that covered my member came undone. Her scales that covered herself were removed as she wrapped her maw around my member. Then she let it go and started to scream.

"ROGUE, I'M GONNA CUM!" She cried out as she climaxed.

I licked all of her juices off her and my face. "Cynder you taste so sweet."

"Rogue I want more. Take me, Rogue! Take me, god fucking damn it!"

Cynder got off my face as she lowered herself on to my member. I looked at Issac.

"What the fuck...?" was all he could say

"Oh... Cynder this is never going to get old" I groaned as she started to toy with me just like the last time. But this time she was more eager than the last time "Dose having an audience excites you Cynder?"

Cynder leant over and whispered in to my ear "So what if it does? So stop complaining and enjoy yourself" I grinned.

But this time I reached my climax before she started to toy with me. She fell on to my chest and purred.

"What the fuck...?" Issac repeated. "Now that would be up there as one off the weirdest thing I have ever seen"

Cynder and I got dressed and then we headed off


	5. Chapter Five Assault

Chapter Five: Assault

We didn't waste any time in leaving the tavern and before we left I put a note in a table so J knew what we were doing. I pulled my two white rune blades as Cynder unsheathed her blade and set it ablaze and Issac clocked his before we were in sight of the Dragon Temple alarms sounded and guards poured out of the fount gate. I looked from Cynder to Issac.

"Hey you two want to know my favourite game?"

"What is it Rogue?" Cynder asked.

"Who's the better killer" I heard Issac smirk

"How do we play?"

"Keep track of you kills and in the end will find out who is the better killer" I laughed

"Let's play" Cynder growled.

"Just tell me how to shot." Issac grinned.

"Then let's play"

Issac knelt on his right leg and squeezed the firing trigger and we watched as the first lot of guards dropped dead on the ground "You two better hurry because I'm already winning" _**"Cocky bastured" **_I thought.

Cynder lunched herself in the air with her dark fire sword and landed in a group of soldiers and with the power of the wind she lunched a tornado attack. With her blade the tornado soon became a firestorm of black flame. Guards were sucked in by the wind and were then released in a clatter of bones. I looked at Issac.

"I'm so glad that Cynder's on our side." He said

"Wait until you see what I can do" I grinned and ran forward.

I ran in to the last of the standing troops. They had their shields up and swords drawn. But that didn't stop my fury. Shields were destroyed, swords broken and the amount of blood that covered the ground was enough to repaint the Temple. As Issac and Cynder walked up to me I looked over the bodies, there was one still moving so I walked up to the dying body flipped him over and slit his throat.

"Hey Rogue" I looked at Issac "What's with you and slitting throats?" I looked back at the body on the ground.

"The first Dragon I ever killed I slit his throat. He was one of the asshole that was tormenting me at the school where I went when I was young, and with these blades as well" I grinned at him "And besides it works" Issac nodded.

"We should get going" Cynder said

We entered the Temple without any trouble so far. I found the Elders and we went to go and get them. The first one we found was raping a young Dragoness.

"Oh now that will not do" Issac said. I let him do this one, because I think that the Dragoness would one day fall in love with him. And so would he in return.

"_**A bit farfetched but it might work"**_ I thought with a smile

Issac kicked the door in and found that the Dragon Elder had strapped the Dragoness down to the bed, through his gun to the ground, grabbed one of my Rune blades as the Elder was now looking at him as walked up and stabbed the sword through the Elder's head. Cynder, the Emerald Dragoness and me could only watch as Issac unsheathed the blade.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked as he cut her lose. And he helped her up off the bed and around the corps.

"Yes thank you" she finish rubbing her rests and then hugged Issac. "My name is Felore" Issac didn't know what to do so he hugged her back telling her that his name was Issac.

Then Felore noticed Cynder and me. "You two?" we nodded "I thought you two were dead" I smirked while Cynder giggled

"Nope were still kicking"

"Then you three will need help" I tilted my head "I know where the other Elders are if you lot needed to kill them" I nodded that she could come along but somehow I knew that she had other reasons for coming with us. She was looking at Issac slyly.

I was about to start laughing when more guards came around the corner.

"Oh shit" I dived picked up Issac weapon and drilled all of the soldiers in the head with the 30 callaber rounds. "Ok now that was too close." I handed the weapon back to Issac as he handed my sword.

Later on we came to a cross road


	6. Chapter Six Two Teams

Chapter Six: Two Teams.

"Alright from here we split up" I said "Cynder take Felore and go take the left. Issac you're with me" he nodded.

"But I need a weapon" Felore said.

"Got thing I carry extra" from out of the cloak I was wearing I pulled a long sword out and handed the blade to Felore "Can you use it?"

Felore grinned and pulled the blade out of the sheath "My father was an excellent sword master and he taught me well"

I nodded "Then we better get going"

Issac and I ran down the right I stopped at the corner and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Issac asked.

"You like her don't you?" he looked confused "Felore you dumb ass"

"What! How could you even sagest such a thing" he started to look everywhere but at me

"You're blushing for first and not to mention I can read you mind"

Issac sighed; "Ok Rogue you got me. I like her" I laughed.

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of." He looked at me "My father was a human remember" he nodded "And my mother was a dragon. And I'm not ashamed."

"Well maybe." I told him that we would talk about it later.

We rounded the corner and ran in to a troop of Guards. I smiled and ran towards them. The first attacked me but was blocked by one of my swords and then with my left I struck the Dragon in the chest with my sword in my right hand. I ducked just as Issac started to fire his M4 and mowed down the other Dragons. As each bullet struck blood poured out of the wounds. But most didn't fell a thing as Issac shot them all in the head.

"Shit man, you good" I said to him.

One of the dragons started to rise out of the mass of corpses but didn't have time to move. With one fell swing I decapitated him. Issac only just looked at me as I busted the door down. I saw the Elder standing with a sword in hand. I warned Issac to stay at the door and I charged at him with full strength. Again and again our swords met. Each time sparks flew from our swords. I could not be beaten. As soon as the Elder fell he started to beg for his life but I held no mercy as I drove my blade in to his skull.

"You really don't like these Elders. Do you?"

"They tried to kill Cynder and for that they must die!" I pulled the sword out of the skull and walked out of the room.

_**(Cynder's POV)**_

We were just about to go around a corner when I felt Felore's paw and my shoulder. I stopped and turned and looked at her.

"Everything ok?" I asked her.

"Don't laugh but, is it right to love a different species?" Felore looked confused.

"What do you mean?" somehow I knew that she was going to bring this up.

"Well you have Rogue right?" I nodded "But who is the human?"

"You're in love with him aren't you?", _**"Just like me and Rogue"**_I chuckled. "His name Is Issac"

"Well he saved me from the Elder so I kinda do" I nodded.

"Alright when all this is done we'll put you two in a room together, full dinner and everything, and we'll see what happens?" Felore smiled.

"Right there should be..." Guards were around the corner.

We looked at each other. With swords drawn we attacked. With my dark sword and Felore's expertise we cut the guards down one by one. Felore managed to kill three guards by her, were I destroyed the other five with my darkness.

"You really are the Black Dragoness." I looked at Felore "Only the most pure of a scale colour can master something like that" I shrugged and broke the door down.

The Elder looked at me as I walked up to her. She begged to be left alone and that she wouldn't bother us again.

"I'm sorry" The elder looked at me "But I can't take that chance" so I ran the blade through her chest.

We left the room and proceeded into the next as more guards stood in our way. Together we cut them apart, hacked them apart in every way shape and form. These Elders were going to die and they are going to die today.

When the guards were finally slain Felore broke the door down and I could hear a vicious sword fight between Felore and the Elder. Then to my shock I heard Felore scream in pain. I busted in to the room and watch as the Elder lifted the sword for the killing blow. But just as her lifted the sword above his head I flung my sword at the Elder and I got him in the chest. I then ran to Felore. She was bleeding from her womanhood. I grunted the wound needed to be cleaned.

"I'm going to clean your wound. Now I know this may make you feel good," I said, "but you need to know I'm not trying to get at you that way…"

"I-I know…" Felore said.

As I started to clean her wound a soft growl escaped her lips. I pulled back and looked at her. She told me not to stop. She begged me not to stop. I sighed.

"Alright but when Rogue and Issac get back, Issac will clean you wound" she nodded.

_**(Rogue's POV)**_

We had just finished killing the last Elders when we heard someone scream. I looked at Issac and we took off. We rounded the corner that the girls took and stopped as we saw Cynder licking Felore. Issac looked on in awe as the Dragonesses went at it. We could hear Felore moan and groan from here.

"Wh..." I shut Issac up

"Shut up and watch" I grinned and watched as well. And kept mental connections to both Dragonesses

There was a seductive glint in Cynder's eye, and once more Cynder broke the kiss, planting light pecks on Felore's neck, flicking her tongue up and down her scales. Felore breathed shallowly and pushed her paw against Cynder's head, making her go further, to reach her stomach. Grinning, Cynder ran her tongue down to Felore's womanhood. She kissed her clit and then slid her tongue in.

"C-Cynder!" yelped the young dragoness, pushing Cynder's head right down, into her folds.

I coifed politely ending the excitement between the Dragonesses. I nudged Issac to go over to Felore as Cynder walked up to me. Cynder told me what had happened and her promise to the Emerald Dragoness.

Just before Issac was about to clean the wound I told them to wait until we got back to the tavern. Our job was done so no point staying here. So we left.


	7. Chapter Seven Love

Chapter Seven: Love, between a Human and a Dragon.

When we got back J was up reading the note we left on the table. He looked at us as we entered the tavern.

"So Rogue..." he looked at Issac and Felore. "Oh there won't be and peace and quiet tonight will there?"

I sighed "They will need their own room" J just flung them a set of keys and told us to go away.

With Felore still bleeding from her womanhood, Issac was eager to fix it. As soon as Cynder pointed to the door Issac opened it while caring Felore and walked in and closed the door behind them. I looked at Cynder and shook my head. I knew what they were going to end up doing together. Cynder pulled me in to our room.

"She aroused me so _***you***_ are going to fix that" I grinned and closed the door behind me.

_**(Issac's POV)**_

I laid Felore on to the bed and grabbed a cloth and a bowl of cool water and started to tend to her wounds.

"_**I love her so I should tell her"**_ but I couldn't so I cleaned the wound that was in between her legs instead.

I was mesmerised by the little opening that was, I think, her womanhood as I carefully cleaned the blood that was slowly dripping out of the little slit that the sword of the Elder made. I saw the body where Cynder's sword had been and I thanked her even though I didn't say it to her but I was in her debt forever.

"Um... Issac?" I looked in to Felore's deep blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Oh fuck it" to my surprise Felore pushed me down and started to kiss me. I didn't stop her but enjoyed it.

The kiss continued, growing deeper, our tongues started to intertwining. With me and Felore on top off me our kiss increased with the passion. I began to feel an odd sensation between my legs and felt my member growing. Felore felt it too and broke the kiss to look between us. I jumped up and tried desperately to hide my stiff member, waiting for it to recede. The pants I was wearing help to.

"I'm sorry Felore! I didn't mean for that to happen! I was just caught up in the moment and-"

Felore walked over and covered his mouth with a forepaw. "Shhh, it's alright Issac." She said.

"Is it, really?" I asked through her paw.

"Yes" Felore replied and replaced her paw with her mouth. Then she moved away and said "Let see if we can get it back out, shall we?" and she moved up next to me and rubbed the base of my groin and started to take my pants of revelling a six inc member. Slowly Felore started to stroke my member making me moan.

"You like this?" Felore asked

"Mm-hm…" I said through his ridiculous smile of ecstasy.

"Then you'll love this." Felore said seductively as she licked my throbbing member, producing a shudder and a louder moan.

"Fel-Felore!" I moaned. "I don't know what you're doing, but don't stop!"

Then Felroe took my member in her mouth and tasted it, she felt every corner of it all the while being mindful of her teeth. I was moaning louder and louder, my body thrashing of its own accord before he felt a pressure build up in my member.

Felroe must have felt too and took me out of her mouth, much to my dismay. Then she lay on her back, her hind legs spread. "Your turn, Issac." She told me with her eyes half closed.

I looked down at her womanhood and noticed that it was wet, a few drips even coming off and running to the floor. I didn't know what to do, and then I caught a scent of Felore's essence and lost control, driven only by my hormones. I lay before her and traced a finger around her slit, producing moans and shivers from Felore. I leaned in closer and flicked my tongue across the surface of her opening, getting a taste of Felroe and producing a slight moan from the Emerald Dragoness. I tasted the liquid and wanted more, but I restrained myself.

"_**First, a little fun."**_ I thought.

I quickly lapped up any juices that had leaked out of Felore, and then I proceeded to lick around the general area. I found the thick tendon on the inside of her leg and licked it hard, causing Felore to jerk in pleasure. Felore took her paw at tried to steer my head over her slit, but I tended to purposefully went too far and started attacking her other leg. Each time I pressed on the tendon with my tongue, Felore would jump and let out a little squeak of pleasure.

"Iss-Issac, please…" she moaned as she tried once again to position my head.

"But what would be the fun in that?" I growled, as I ran his tongue in circles around her slit. Then, I took his hands and spread her opening, revealing the warm, pink flesh within. I saw what I assumed to be Felore's clit and blew on it, getting another moan, then I started playing with it between my fingers, causing Felroe to jerk much the same way I was earlier. I stopped for a moment to let the pleasure recede before suddenly diving in with my tongue, tasting the sweet taste of new beloved and causing her to scream in ecstasy and arching her back so far off the ground; Felore was practically standing on her head. The juices were delicious; they tasted almost electric, with sweetness and a hint of saltiness thrown in as well.

Felore was thrashing on the ground, the waves of pleasure in her body like nothing she had ever felt before, just as she thought it couldn't get any better, a pressure built inside her. "Issac, I think I'm going to cum!" she said as her previous notions of pleasure were erased from her mind along with everything else as her orgasm hit, She thought she would die from the feeling, but it only got better as I tried to keep up with her flood of juices and attacked her insides.

She was still gasping for breath and revelling in the afterglow when I appeared over her, my face still wet. "Ready?" I asked

"Yes" she breathed.

"I should warn you though, from what I've heard, it hurts the first time. Are you willing to deal with that?"

Felroe just stared at him.

"Ok." I said.

As I lowered myself to her, first though, I rubbed the tip of his member on the outside of her slit, causing pleasure for both of us. After a while of this, I positioned myself outside Felore's opening and slowly entered. Feelings that I never dreamt of rocked my body as I felt Felore's slit slowly swallow my member, the tightness, the felling of it being completely surrounded and the texture of her insides almost drove me mad. I began slowly thrusting; not going in any more than an inch, but this alone was unlike anything we had felt before.

I think Felroe wanted more though "Issac, deeper."

I was not going cause her pain, so I slowly went deeper till he felt her hymen. I think Felore felt it too. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Always." Felore replied.

And with that, I pressed until I got through. Felore let out a scream of agony and I stopped for a minute. After the pain had faded mostly, Felore looked into my eyes "Ok, go."

I started thrusting again, deeper and deeper each time. I could tell that Felore at first felt only pain, but it was then quickly replaced by pleasure. Soon I was pumping in and out of Felore. Both of us were sweating and panting. I felt that pressure again and trusted deeper than he ever had before, causing Felore to gasp out in the joy it gave her. Then I came.

"Felore…, FELORE!" I roared as wave after wave of indescribable bliss coursed through my entire body, my member emptying my seed into Felore. The feeling of being filled with my seed sent Felore over the edge a second time. We both screamed out in pleasure.

_**(J's POV)**_

"_**Oh man."**_ I thought as I heard Rogue, Cynder and the two others scream out in pleasure._** "I am not going to get a good night's sleep anymore"**_

"J!"

"_**On the other hand"**_ I smiled as I went to help my lady relax _**"It's going to get interesting living around here"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Issac James Shepered. I give that credit to Leader Of Wolf Pack. And Cynder as well**

**Thanks for all ur support and if anyone got any other OC's and plots tell me cause I need to make more to keep my sanity **

**Thanks.**


End file.
